Truth Or Dare Starts Again
by 3days2nights
Summary: This is the typical Head Boy and Head Girl Story. What can a game of Truth Or Dare do to two enemies? And the games they play that night are Truth Or Dare and I never. Will just a game of Truth Or Dare do anything to change two enemies?
1. The Dare

**Authors Note: **Hey ya'll, um..this is my second story but you can say that this is my first because my other story got deleted but anyways I hope you like this story of mine.

I took quite long to write this so please R&R!!!

_Flashback…_

"_Fred your turn!" shouted Ginny. "Okay…Truth or Dare Hermione?" asked Fred. "Dare! _

_I'm no chicken!" said Hermione proudly. Everyone laughed at Hermione. "Well I dare you _

_to…" Fred's mouth from a smile became an evil smile. "I dare you, Hermione Granger to _

_strip for all of us!" Hermione gasped but agreed. " I'm only doing this because I don't _

_want people to think that I'm a chicken okay!" Slowly Hermione took off her shirt, the _

_guys all gave some wolf whistles. Showing off her figure. She walked slowly and slipped _

_out of her skirt. Then very slowly unhooked her bra and flung off her undies. Just as she _

_was putting on her underwear…Malfoy walked in. " MALFOY!!! What are you doing _

_here?" " Hello??? I'm the Head Boy here! And you as the head girl what are you doing _

_here wearing nothing but your underwear in front of all these people?" said Malfoy _

_sounding like a naggy mother. " For your information Malfoy! We have just happen to be _

_playing Truth or Dare! And I was just finishing my Dare when you came in!" said _

_Hermione truthfully. "Oh man!" Malfoy whined. "What now?" asked Hermione being _

_quite annoyed. "I can't believe I missed the action! And so I won't miss any more so I _

_want to play too!" whined Malfoy again. "FINE!" Okay my turn." Hermione said rolling her _

_eyes. "Truth or Dare Malfoy!" asked Hermione innocently. "Well, I'll start of with Truth." _

_Malfoy said feeling quite irritated by Hermione's innocents. " Do you love me?" "Maybe" _

"_My turn!" shouted Malfoy. " Truth or Dare, Potter" asked Malfoy. "Dare" said Harry _

_sounding quite confident. "Well, I dare you to snog Ginny!" " Fine!" Harry kissed Ginny _

_lightly first then started snogging. "Wow!" said Ron with a shocked look on his face. "My _

_turn. Hermione Truth or Dare?" said Harry still panting. "Dare." "I dare you to bring _

_Malfoy back to your room every night for one week!" shouted Harry although he hated _

_Malfoy he knew this is away of seeing what Hermione would say. "What! Fine. But I am _

_only doing this because it's a Dare!" And seeing Malfoy smirk it made her smirk._

End Of Flashback… 

When Hermione woke up the next day, she found herself on the bed with Malfoy.

"OMG!!! Malfoy! Why are you here!" shouted Hermione. "Don't you remember your Dare

that you excepted?" asked Malfoy sleepily "Yes! No wait, please tell me I didn't agree to

bring you back to my room for one week!" screamed Hermione. "Oh yes you did!" Malfoy

said evilly. "Oh no! How could I have done this to myself?" Hermione said quietly to

herself. "What did you do to yourself?" asked Malfoy being annoying. " Nothing, never

mind." Said Hermione rather irritated by all his questions.


	2. Just because of a stupid dare

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the plot.

OoooooooO

Hermione pulled the covers off herself and was about to walk to the bathroom when a muscular hand pulled her back into bed.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" Hermione scowled.

"And where do you think you're going? " Malfoy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"To the bathroom, Malfoy! Now let me go!" Hermione said irritably.

"Fine, but hurry up, I need to take a shower too and if you're not done in ten minutes, you'll be forcing me to go into the bathroom and get into the Jacuzzi with you, okay?" Malfoy smirked.

"Fine - whatever!" Hermione spat. She stormed into the shower and locked the door that led to his room, forgetting that he could come in from the door leading to _her_ room.

While she was undressing, he walked in from the door she hadn't locked and locked it. Pretending he couldn't see her, he took his clothes off. She gasped when she finally noticed him and leapt into the Jacuzzi, filling it with bubbles so he would not be able to see any part of her but her face.

Malfoy took no notice and peeled his boxers off before lowering himself into the Jacuzzi.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hermione yelped.

"Oh, I thought I told you that if you weren't done in ten minutes, I would be forced to come in and shower with you. " Malfoy said smugly.

"But I just came in! It hasn't even been two - oh, never mind. " Hermione huffed.

They sat there in awkward silence for a moment, Hermione trying to ignore him, Malfoy smirking to himself.

Soon, Hermione's thoughts had drifted to a very dangerous subject. 'Draco is so hot! Wait; did I just call him Draco? I meant to call him Malfoy. Hee hee.'

When they were both done washing up, she turned to him, "One of us should get out first and I think it should be you since I already saw you naked once."


End file.
